wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Camp Wildflower
Description This is a camp for dragons under 15 years of age. This is where freedom reigns, as activities only exist one a day. The cabins each represent a personality, and an animus was rumored to enchant an item that tells who goes where.... 'Cabin Wildfire-' This cabin is the biggest in Camp Wildflower. It is made from Redwood, and represents Skywings. The Logo has a flaming W for Wildfire, with a Skywing laying on it and putting it's tail around the E. Inside, the walls are a flaming red, with fire painted on it. The ceiling is decorated with golden banners with Skywings on them and a dazzling light, as bright as fire. The beds have red covering and there beds are made of silk. Most royalty that comes to this camp is put in this cabin, and most Skywings end up here. This cabin is for the "Sparky" ones. The roof also seems to disappear at night, leaving only the stars. It is said to be Animus touched by a Skywing Animus. 'Cabin Frostwind-' This cabin is smaller then Wildfire, and bigger then Peacemaker. It represents Icewings. The logo is "Icy", with a Icewing flying right above it. It is made with oak wood. Inside, the walls are painted blue, with snowflakes dotting it. There are also a few Nightwing posters left by former dragonets at Wildflower. On the ceiling, there are small lights that look like snowflakes. The beds have blue covering, and there are made out of soft sheep wool and animal fur. In the middle is a stuffed polar bear rug. 'Cabin Peacemaker- ' This cabin is th smallest in Camp wildflower. It is made of jungle wood, and represents the peace of Rainwings and Nightwings. In the logo, The peace part is all colorful, Like a Rainwing, while the maker is black with stars dotting the letters. There is a Rainwing flying above the peace, with a Nightwing looking up at it from the maker part. Inside, there are two sides: One is decorated with colorful stripes, all types of colors. The walls have lights all over, each shimmering a different color. The covers are different colors on each bed, and made out of soft fluff, rumored to be from clouds. The other has a nightlike vibe, as the colors of the walls are black with stars dotting them. There also dreamcatchers above every bed, which have purple coverings, and are made from the same stuff of the colorful beds. There are no windows in the cabin. Instead, there is a giant skyroof, which allow Rainwings in the cabin to have there "Sun time", and for the Nightwings to feel at home. This cabin is very relaxing, and was made for shy dragonets. Cabin suntide- This cabin is the same size as Frostwind, but it is not alike at all. ThIs cabin has the smell of the sea, and is filled with sand. One half has coral dotting the sand, and cool rivulets of water running down it, thought to be enchanted by an animus. The beds on this half are made of damp seaweed, and have little pools of water on them, like a giant sponge. The beds have coral bedposts, and the curtains are pale pink with shining white pearls mimicking the stars at night. The other half is more sandy, and is very warm and dry. There is cactus and sandstone carvings on the wall, with the occasional ruby flitting about. Every say, the carvings seem to move, but nobody knows why. There are cubbies in the wall, holding gifts previous campers left behind. The beds are composed of soft bowls of sand, and they have curtains of light purple. The floor is covered in sand, even in the water side. In the middle, there is a parting screen of deep purple. The outside is made of sandstone, but with rubies,pearls and shells studding it. This cabin was made for the unusual, and has a habit of picking up magical dragons. Many hybrids and animi end up here. Category:Groups